


赫云-面膜插曲

by febiling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febiling/pseuds/febiling
Summary: *純腦洞，靈感來源是一張大云哥拍面膜的花絮照*本篇文是之前同名短篇的完整版，有些微修改*新手寫文，文筆不好請包涵，因為看了各位大大的文章，想說來試試看，但可能風格會有點像，如果不妥請留言，立馬刪文*坐車時請小心，新手開車是需要時間練習的--------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 14





	赫云-面膜插曲

**Author's Note:**

> *純腦洞，靈感來源是一張大云哥拍面膜的花絮照
> 
> *本篇文是之前同名短篇的完整版，有些微修改
> 
> *新手寫文，文筆不好請包涵，因為看了各位大大的文章，想說來試試看，但可能風格會有點像，如果不妥請留言，立馬刪文
> 
> *坐車時請小心，新手開車是需要時間練習的
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“這哥最近真的是太性感了！”

李赫宰看著前方衣衫半解，拍著面膜廣告的金鈡云，那過度管理的身體帶著一股病態的美，舉手投足間散發的性感讓一邊的工作人員都微微恍神。李赫宰瞇起眼睛低下頭思忖片刻：到明天下午為止，好像…兩人都沒事呢！

暗自舔唇，想著這幾日因為各自忙碌的行程，兩人已經許久不見了，更不要說是歡愛了，而金鈡云最近又越來越性感，直撩得李赫宰慾火焚身卻又不能下手。男人努力壓下想立刻把人壓在身下蹂躪的衝動，在攝影師喊“卡”的同時，邁步上前。經過金鈡云身邊時，輕輕地拉住他，在對方疑惑的回頭時，在他耳邊低聲的說了一句話，那性感的嗓音、留在耳邊的熱氣、那帶點痞氣的笑容、還有剛剛話語中的直白，無不帶有挑逗的意味。看著金鈡云紅透的臉，李赫宰心情很好的笑了，轉身拍攝去。

“哥…現在，我想上你…”

該死的！一想到剛剛李赫宰在耳邊留下的話，金鈡云就慌亂不已，努力讓自己看起來像沒事一樣，但是漲紅的臉還是引起了身邊隊友的懷疑。

“鈡云啊！”

“……。”

“鈡云！”

“嗯？啊！哥！怎麼了嗎？”意識到有人在叫自己的名字，金鈡云猛的回過神來，一轉頭就看見聲音的主人正皺眉看著自己。

“…鈡云，你不舒服嗎？臉這麼紅難道是發燒了？”朴正洙仔細地盯著金鈡云的臉，猜想著是不是最近過於忙碌的行程讓這個寶貝弟弟累壞了？

“謝謝哥，我沒事的，只是覺得太熱而已。”輕輕一笑，金鈡云隨便找了個誰都不相信的理由想敷衍過去。但他卻忘了：朴正洙是誰呢？他可是一個最會察言觀色，同時也是最了解他們的隊長啊！

太熱？在這種開著空調的攝影棚？剛剛都還處於半裸狀態的人會覺得太熱？？朴正洙挑眉，正想繼續問下去時，突然注意到平常不太特別關注成員拍攝的金鈡云，現在正直盯著李赫宰看，一瞬間臉好像還變得更紅了…不對勁,太不對勁了！深知弟弟個性的大哥立刻決定：回去再嚴刑逼供！現在就先放你一馬。

在說完連自己都不相信的理由後，金鈡云轉頭假裝自己很認真的看向李赫宰的拍攝現場，卻見注意到這邊騷動的李赫宰突然扯出一個壞笑，對著他無聲的說了幾個字。

“哥，回家等我。”

心再一次的躁動，當看懂李赫宰的唇語後，想起曾經的幾次歡愛，金鈡云這次不只是臉，全身都熱了起來。混蛋！就喜歡這樣欺負你哥哥！

剩下的拍攝很快就結束了，一行人鬧哄哄的回到車上，在上車時李赫宰擠到金鈡云身邊。

“藝聲哥，我要跟你坐！”

“才不要，你又想對我做什麼了？”

“我沒有想做什麼啊。”李赫宰一臉無辜，下一秒卻上前覆耳輕聲說道：“還是…哥你希望我對你『做』什麼嗎？”

！！！！這小子！！不想再引起更大的騷動，金鈡云咬牙瞪著李赫宰笑嘻嘻的在身邊坐下，卻又拿他沒辦法，誰叫他是自家戀人呢？而且…自己其實也是有點想他的。當然這句話金鈡云是打死都不會承認的。

“唔！…李赫宰你…嗚嗯！”一進門，燈都還沒開，金鈡云就被用力的按在門上，唇被狠狠的吸吮，對方靈活的舌在他換氣時鑽進，捲住自己的舌頭糾纏在一起，被吻得暈乎乎的腦袋無法運作，只能模糊感覺到彼此炙熱的身體緊緊貼著，以及頂在下身的硬物…。無法思考也不想思考，也許是因為思念太深，金鈡云只想放任自己不斷地沉淪，在慾望的深淵裡起起伏伏。

肉體的撞擊聲，伴隨著男人的粗喘、呻吟聲在李赫宰的房間中不斷迴響。已經不知道做了多久、射了幾次，金鈡云無力的趴在床上，手指緊緊抓著床單，過多的歡愉讓他幾乎承受不住，難受的往前爬，試圖逃離身後的男人。男人挑眉，有趣的看著身下戀人的動作，在他爬出一小段距離，自己的炙熱快離開對方身體的剎那，抓住對方的腰拉回，自己則往前狠狠的一頂！

“唔啊！”

“嗯！”

兩聲喟嘆同時響起，金鈡云惱怒的回頭瞪著李赫宰，被硬生生逼出生理淚水的通紅鳳眼沒有狠勁只有更深的誘惑。深吸一口氣，腰更用力的往前撞，李赫宰覺得他總有一天會縱慾過度的死在這妖精身上。

感覺到體內的炙熱又漲大了幾分，撞進來的力度更大了，金鈡云終於受不了了！

“李赫宰你…嗯啊…你…你…可以再…嗯…過分一點啊！”

“再過分一點？這樣哥你受得了嗎？”輕笑一聲，李赫宰很『自然』的誤解。但下一秒他卻委屈的睜大雙眼。

“很累嗎？但明明是哥答應要陪我的。”

混蛋！就只會用這招！金鈡云內心大罵，但身體卻像討好安慰一般的開始迎合起身後的抽插，腦海裏也浮現出傍晚在車上時的情景。

話說那時，李赫宰在成功擠到親愛的哥哥身邊的位置後安份了一段時間，但就在其他人都下車後，金鈡云放下戒心準備休息時，忽然感到有一隻手在自己的褲襠上亂摸，無奈的張開眼想叫那隻手的主人住手，卻被搶先一步。

“哥想讓我住手嗎？”那人睜大雙眼低聲說道，見金鈡云點頭，李赫宰變本加厲的握住金鈡云的脆弱。

“唔！”這小子瘋了嗎？難道他想在這裡…，瞥了一眼前方開車的經紀人，看到對方並未注意到後方兩人的動作，金鈡云眯起雙眼看向李赫宰。

“你到底放不放手？”

“不放，除非哥答應我一個願望，不然…我不介意就在這裡讓你洩出來。”

“你想要什麼？”想到弟弟那天不怕地不怕的個性，金鈡云非常相信若不答應李赫宰，到時候丟臉的只會是自己。

“我想要哥到明天為止都陪著我。”真誠的說著，李赫宰認真的神情讓金鈡云有些怔住，略略思考了一下明天的行程就答應了，隨便掰了個理由請前方的經紀人直接載他到李赫宰家。

呵呵~也許是因為最近太忙都沒陪著他，平常只會鬧我的弟弟現在在撒嬌呢！金鈡云在再次閉上眼時還天真的想著，完全沒注意到身旁的人露出一抹淡淡的、得逞的笑容。然後，一進門後接下來的事情就發生了…再然後就是因為自己的承諾，而被做得死去活來，金鈡云只恨自己答應的太快。

察覺到身下人的不專心，李赫宰不滿意了，直接將人翻了個身，架起對方的雙腿就是一陣猛烈撞擊，直把金鈡云撞得回過神來。

“嗚…輕點，赫、赫宰…哥會被弄壞的…”嗚咽著，金鈡云希望李赫宰能放過他。身上的撞擊倏地停止，炙熱緩緩退出穴口，在穴口處輕輕轉圈，這下金鈡云又不滿了，這人是怎樣？叫你輕點又不是叫你出去！

“呀！你做什麼啊！”

“呵呵~若哥說出我想聽的話，我就讓哥舒服。”趁機提出條件，要知道在性事上金鈡云可是很被動保守的。

空氣瞬間寂靜，李赫宰也不著急，繼續在哥哥身後挑逗著。

“…進來。”

嗯？

“要赫宰的…進來…啊！”無法忍受體內對李赫宰的渴想，金鈡云害羞的呢喃出聲。然後被瞬間插到最深處的碩大給頂的尖叫不已，後穴瞬間收縮，直攪得李赫宰插點射出。

“好棒！哥的裡面又暖又濕，再夾緊一點！”挺腰的同時，抬手握住身下人同樣硬挺的分身上下滑動，過大的刺激使身下人的身體不斷繃緊、顫抖，卻又在金鈡云即將釋放的同時扣住前端。

“李赫宰！”快感如浪潮一般不斷襲來，眼看就要登頂之時卻被硬生生的掐住，金鈡云簡直快崩潰了！這人到底還想怎樣！

如願看到氣炸的小貓，男人低聲的笑了，哥從來都不知道，在床上被自己折磨到炸毛時有多可愛，而這可愛又性感的樣子只能屬於他李赫宰一人！滿足的舔唇，加快下身的動作，每一下都頂到身下人的敏感處，在最後的最後俯身吻住呻吟不斷的小嘴，鬆開箝制的手與他一起攀上高潮的巔峰。

“哥，我真的…好喜歡你！”累得半死的金鈡云在意識消失之前，聽到了男人不輕易出口的告白，微微一笑緊接著跌入睡夢中。

再次醒來時已是晌午，金鈡云只覺得全身痛得像被車撞到一般，細細回想一下昨晚的瘋狂，再看看自己身上佈滿的吻痕，還有…昨天那小子好像射到裡面了！感覺到後穴緩緩流出的液體，本來就有起床氣的小貓再次炸毛了！轉頭想掐死李赫宰，映入眼簾的是戀人毫無防備的睡臉，正想叫醒他大罵一頓，李赫宰卻突然睜開迷濛的雙眼。

“嗯…哥~”看著剛睡醒的戀人撒嬌賣萌，那可愛的樣子瞬間讓自己心軟又心動。唉！怎麼就沒辦法對他狠心呢？金鈡云無奈的搖頭想著。而剛睡醒的李赫宰在聽到哥哥的一聲嘆息後也清醒了，精明的腦袋轉呀轉，立刻明白哥哥剛剛一定在為昨晚的歡愛生氣，想打他、駡他又狠不下心，正在為自己的心軟生氣呢！

心裡暖暖的，李赫宰伸手抱住金鈡云，往哥哥的身上蹭蹭蹭。

“哥~你好久沒這樣陪我了~”初級撒嬌。

“……”因為很久沒陪你，所以你昨天就可以射到裡面嗎？不知道事後清理很麻煩嗎？金鈡云內心抓狂。

“哥~~我好想你~”中級撒嬌。

“…嘖！”

“我愛你。”

瞪大雙眼看向李赫宰，這弟弟從來不說愛，就算在昨天情動時也只說喜歡而已，現在居然…

知道金鈡云在驚訝什麼，李赫宰無奈的笑了下，還上真摯的表情，雙手捧住戀人的臉讓他看向自己。

“金鈡云，我愛你！”

“…呀！要叫哥！”臉紅拍掉臉上的雙手，金鈡云轉過身想平復內心的躁動，一具赤裸的身體靠了過來，從身後將自己緊緊抱在懷裡。

“……”輕聲呢喃

“哥你說什麼？”

“什麼都沒有！”沒聽到就算了。

寂靜

“喂！你怎麼又發情了！”

“因為哥太性感了！”鬼扯！

“等下要去練習室，你最好給我停下！”

“沒事的哥~現在時間還早。”吻住喋喋不休的小嘴，壓住還在掙扎的人，提槍上陣！

“…我也愛你。”

_____________________________________

朴正洙小短篇~

看著姍姍來遲的兩個弟弟，正想上前詢問原因時，朴正洙眼尖的瞥見金鈡云沒遮好的脖子，嗯？那是吻痕嗎？再看向李赫宰討好似的幫金鈡云揉腰…朴正洙覺得自己好像發現了什麼不可告人的秘密。嗯…以後他們不聽話時，就拿這個威脅一下吧~漂亮的天使閃著梨渦笑容欣慰的看向正在鬥嘴的兩個寶貝弟弟。

完~  
_____________________________________

作者內心小尖叫：啊啊啊啊啊！我都寫了些什麼啊！居然就這樣下海了，我還能上岸嗎？


End file.
